Light A Way
by KookyQuirky
Summary: A sweet treat for Valentine's Day. SasuSaku


While it is a little early for Valentine's Day, this is fresh on my mind. Just a cute one-shot for Sasuke & Sakura cause the thought makes me happy. Inspired by a great song!

Enjoy!

**Light a Way**

'_Ah'_ a petite woman sighed to herself, _'This is perfect weather.' _The 23 year old Sakura smiled as a breeze lifted her infamous pink locks. She gathered her hair and messily pulled it into a ponytail that tickled the nape of her neck. She sat in a tree over-looking her hometown with the sun shining on her face. She looked at a small silver pocket watch and winced at the time before slipping it back into her pocket. Sakura stood, stretched for a second, and then bounded off towards Konoha.

***

Sasuke grunted. He was covered in a thin film of sweat and his muscles were starting to tire. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

"Stop!"

He smirked.

"I can't take anymore!"

The man raised an eyebrow, but felt victorious. Naruto had given in before him. Sasuke slid his katana back into its sheath and wiped his forehead. His friend bent forward, panting.

"Hey dobe what time is it?" he asked while gathering his kunai. Naruto looked at his watch (a gift from Hinata) and the second the words left his mouth, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Humph. Stupid teme doesn't even help me clean up." Naruto muttered to himself.

***

Sakura shifted nervously from one foot to the other. _'Where is he?'_ she thought, whirling around looking for someone. _'Maybe he forgot… maybe he was being sarcastic when he agreed to meet me.'_ She could hear the Valentine's Day festival beginning behind her. But, she was waiting for a certain man by a small bridge going over a shallow creek. With a sigh, Sakura adjusted her new kimono. It was a rich navy blue with small white feathers and her name-sake flowers on it, with a white sash. Her hair was held up with smooth ebony sticks.

Just as Sakura was about to leave, she noticed a tall lean figure walking towards her. A small smile of relief graced her lips. Sasuke's pale face glowed in the moonlight as he approached her.

"Sasuke!" she greeted happily. "I almost thought you weren't going to come." He hummed in response, to awestruck by her beauty to say anything. A quick glance at her hair made him smile slightly. There were little red fans dangling from the sticks. He had given them to her for Christmas.

While Sasuke looked her over, Sakura inspected him as well. He wore a perfectly fitted long-sleeve blue shirt (with the Uchiha symbol on the back of course) and black pants. She smiled warmly at him, and even if his mouth wouldn't cooperate, his eyes showed happiness.

"Shall we?" Sakura asked, while walking forward. They walked side by side in silence until the reached the festival

Konoha was completely covered in pink hearts and red roses. Many shop owners had strings of pink lights hanging in windows and in doorways. The duo made their way to small games booth. A small squeal of excitement came from Sakura.

It was her favorite game. The ring-toss.

Sasuke smirked and tossed the guy running the game a few coins, and the pair each got three rings. Sakura narrowed her eyes, her tongue poking out just a bit in concentration. _'Too cute.'_ Sasuke thought, but would never admit. With a simple flick of her slim wrist, Sakura landed the first perfectly onto the bottle. Sasuke went next, lining up carefully and releasing the ring, but ultimately failing to get it on. He glared as the pink haired woman beside him giggled. He growled and flung the next one. It bounced off with a small _ping_! Sakura raised her eyebrows and delicately tossed her second ring, making it slide onto the bottle neck perfectly. Sasuke took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and cautiously tossed his final ring and bingo! It landed. He smirked and Sakura smiled at him, and then tossed her ring without looking. Although he'd never say it, he _was_ surprised when it landed on the bottle. The nice (and thoroughly shocked) man handed Sakura a giant stuffed panda, and Sasuke a tiny stuffed brown bear. Sakura snickered when the man rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up Sasuke-kun!" she said "You can't always win." Sasuke frowned at the smirking beauty and started walking again. She quickly caught up and they once again walked in silence. They passed by Naruto who was competing, and winning, a ramen eating contest while Hinata cheered him on. They saw Shikamaru being dragged into the tunnel of love by Ino. They even walked by Neji and Tenten at the foreign goods booth.

After a quick snack of onigiri, courtesy of Sasuke, the pair made their way from the festival. Sasuke said the noise was getting to him. They walked in the moonlight, not really talking. Sakura hugged her prize close the her and glanced at the silent man beside her. Soon, they reached the bridge where they had initially met.

Sakura turned to look Sasuke in the eyes. With a small bit of hesitation she asked, "What are your true feelings about me?" She was slightly scared when he didn't reply at first.

"Well," Sasuke replied eventually, "I think you're very loud and touchy-feely." Sakura heart sank a bit, but he continued. "And you're forehead is still slightly big. Also, I can smell your perfume from a mile away." She frowned a bit and looked at the water. She didn't see Sasuke smirk and move closer to her. He grabbed the pink-haired woman's chin and looked deep into her eyes.

"But, I'm glad you're loud, because I love your voice. I love how you always want to hold my hand or hug me." She blushed a little as he kept talking. "And that forehead of yours has a big brain behind it. And I love that lingering scent that makes me want to run after you." She smiled and stood on her tip-toes, and slowly pressed her lips to his. It was a sweet kiss that left their lips tingling and warm.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura eyes glowed when she spoke those words. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Not smirk, but an actual smile. This didn't go by unnoticed by Sakura, who kissed him once again.

"I love you too Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke hugged his wife close to him and they looked at the moon together.

"Did you really think I wouldn't meet my own wife on Valentine's day?" he asked and Sakura reddened.

"You forgot my birthday last year!"

* * *

Finito!

Like?


End file.
